


Secrets

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Storm of the Century - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Day Fanworks Challenge, Angst, Based on elements of the original storm of the century script, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Post-Storm of the Century, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, art therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The people of Little Tall keep them still.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Felicia still sees her husband having nightmares about the storm of the century.   
It was many years ago, she knows that. Eleven years now, they have a two year old daughter, and he still has nightmares about the storm. She doesn’t know what happened, but she can get an idea of what in his drawings. Charcoal drawings of a demonic face with sharp teeth, almost vampire-like, paintings of a storm. He’s been taking up art as therapy, and writing as well, though she’s never seen his journals.

  
She doesn’t plan to.

  
She can’t help but wonder what was so terrible that it led him to leave Little Tall. He doesn’t like talking about it. She can’t say that she blames him, actually. It must be painful. And Little Tall folk can keep a secret when they need to.

  
She just wonders what kind of secrets that Mike’s keeping.


End file.
